


Let the food get cold

by resurrectionfromashes



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectionfromashes/pseuds/resurrectionfromashes
Summary: Richard doesn't get to see Thomas as often as he'd like, so he plans to take advantage every single moment he has with him.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 44





	Let the food get cold

Thomas was a perfect cook. Well, he cooked the perfect dish. Richard wasn't sure if the other man had spent many hours watching Mrs. Patmore cooking, or if he had asked her to teach him -and he doubted it was the latter- but the food made by Thomas' hands was the tastier he had eaten. Ever.

Richard also knew he should never, ever leave Thomas alone in the kitchen. From heating oil to boiling water to chopping vegetables or any of the needed preparation for the stew, the man was a menace in the kitchen and he usually got out of it bleeding or burnt.

No matter how heavenly the food was it wasn't worth it.

He saw Thomas so few times in the year they both wanted to offer the other everything they had for those few hours or days if they were lucky. Richard turned the key and opened the door to the smell of well cooked meat and baked vegetables.

Coming home -such a wonderful word when Thomas was part of it- to this was filling his stomach with butterflies. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked slowly to the kitchen where he knew his lover would be. Thomas was standing by the sink, sleeved rolled up, waistcoat unbuttoned wrapping a towel around his finger.

“What have you done this time?” Thomas was startled by the loud question and dropped the towel on the floor.

“Why, isn’t it nice to see you too, my love.”

Richard stepped up to him and gave him a quick hug. ‘Missed you too.” He then took his bleeding hand in his own. “What happened?”

“The bloody knife happened. Both literally and figuratively.”

“You cut yourself,” he said unnecessarily. He pushed Thomas down on a chair, picked by him for their comfort and when around looking for a clean towel and water. “How does an efficient man such as you be such a nightmare in the kitchen?”

“It’s a gift and a curse,” Thomas replied trying to steal a glance from his long absent lover. Richard cleaned the still bleeding finger and wrapped it to stop the bleeding. “Wait here.”

He cleaned himself, washed his face and took off his jacket, waistcoat and tie. He then returned to the kitchen Thomas was sitting comfortably on the large chair and looked up to him when he entered the room smiling. Richard removed his shirt and let it fall on the floor taking pleasure from Thomas’ wide eyes.

With liquid movements Richard reached Thomas and sat astride his legs. He set his hands on Thomas’s shoulders, looking down at him. “This looked more comfortable in my fantasies.” He stood and took Thomas’ hands to pull him up with him and kissed him. “Come to the bed.”

Thomas made a vague gesture between themselves and the stove, looking back and forth. Richard laughed. He leaned to kiss him and murmur against the full lips “Where’s my eloquent lover?”

Richard led Thomas down the corridor and closed the door behind them. They exchanged unhurried kisses each swallowing the other’s moans. Richard eased Thomas down on the bed and straddled him resuming his position from before. Thomas’ cheekbones turned rosy. Richard followed the colour away with his lips and tongue. “I haven’t seen you in six months.”

Thomas’ hands settled on his hips pulling him closer, their erections brushing through the cloth of their trousers. A gasp escaped Richard and there was Thomas’ impish smirk he so loved. He unbuttoned Thomas’ shirt and pulled his undershirt off his trousers to run his hands over his sides on warm skin, all the while kissing every part of Thomas’ face and neck he could reach and being kissed in return.

Thomas wrapped his arms around him. “Missed you so much.”

Richard’s right arm settled on Thomas’ chest, feeling his heart beating underneath it. “So soft, so hard, so warm…” words mixed with kissed lavished the rosy skin.

Thomas brought his hands to Richard’s nape and cupped his jaw and head with his large palms, his heart changing tempo as Richard pulled his bottom lip between his own whispering words Thomas couldn’t understand. “All mine!”

Their erections were heavy and as Thomas threaded his uninjured hand through his hair, Richard unbuttoned both their trousers picking himself to pull both his trousers and undergarments out of the way before setting more securely on Thomas’ lap. His hand gathered them to stroke them together, even as his lips chased Thomas'.

Richard’s hand was warm around them, and Thomas needed more. He whispered Richard’s name and let his head rest on the other man’s shoulder as Richard moved his hand up and down faster and tighter. His breathing turned laboured to fit Richard whose arm around him kept him close. Thomas set his hand on of Richard’s, circling his thump over the slickness he found savouring Richard’s moan.

“Yes, Thomas, darling, like that,” roughened voice whispered next to his ear even as Thomas raised his head to kiss Richard taking over jerking them off. Richard kissed him hard, less expertly as he panted in Thomas’ mouth, tongue licking the seam between the red lips. He thrust up into Thomas’ fist and exhaled his name as he came on his hand. He breathed slowly calming himself down leaning his head down on Thomas shoulder before he reached between them again nudging Thomas’ hand away to bring him his climax with quick movements.

Their arms wrapped around their backs, breathing the other in, smell and sound, Richard and Thomas together as they calmed down. For sweet, long minutes.

Thomas kissed his cheek. “Welcome home, love.”

“I love you!”

Thomas put his hands on his shoulders pushing him back to smile at him. “I love you. But we need to clean up.” He pouted. “Do you think the stew will still be warm?”

Richard kissed him again teasingly. “I don’t really care.”

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t spend hours to cook it.”

“Love, you know I’m easy. I didn’t fell for your cooking skills.”

Vulnerable, grey eyes stared at him. “Why did you fall in love with me?”

He kissed his cheek, lingering. “Because you’re gorgeous. In every way it matters.”

Richard would never tell Thomas, but he cherished every blush he got from his lover with one simple compliment even after they had come in each others’ hands. Thomas would never admit his shyness, and Richard loved him all the more for it.


End file.
